


Daryl Dixon Imagine: Meeting the Family

by EverRoseKillings



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 12:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverRoseKillings/pseuds/EverRoseKillings
Summary: Imagine Daryl meeting your whole family during Thanksgiving.





	Daryl Dixon Imagine: Meeting the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Quote used as inspiration: "I only let your little sibling put this god awful makeup on me because if I can impress your whole family then there's a possibility that I can get in your pants later"

Daryl Dixon really wasn't the kind of guy you would want to bring home to meet your parents. He's not a bad guy, in fact he's probably the nicest guy you know. But when a innocent looking girl like you brings home a motorcycle riding, cigarette smoking, tattooed, leather jacket wearing guy like Daryl, your lawyer and doctor parents may not be so enthusiastic about your choice in a person to call your boyfriend. So, when your parents asked you to bring him to your family's Thanksgiving you were understandably nervous. You loved Daryl and knew that it was only your feelings about him that mattered, the thought of your parents disliking him made you anxious. 

Finally, the big day came. Thanksgiving. You had stayed the night at your parents house since the night before that way your were able to help your mother with the preparations for dinner that day. You were going to college and to sleep in your old room was a welcome feeling. Dinner was set to start at 6:00 pm tonight. Daryl said that he was going to be there at 3:00 pm and with the time on the wall clock saying 3:45 you were a bit concerned. Where the hell is he? You thought to yourself. 

The ring of the doorbell grabbed your attention and you walked over to the front door, smoothening out your white floral dress before opening it. Your jaw dropped at the sight that you saw. The man who was on the other side looked like Daryl but wasn't dressed like Daryl. He wore a navy blue button up shirt that was completely wrinkle free and tucked into a pair of nice dark blue jeans, free from holes or motor oil stains. 

"Hey, babe." Daryl said putting a finger under your chin and closing your mouth. He pressed his lips quickly to yours before going to greet your parents. 

"Ahh, you must be Y/N's younger sister! " Daryl said walking over to my mother and cupping her hand in his. 

"Oh my! Y/N you didn't tell me that Daryl was such a charmer." Your mother said smiling from ear to ear. 

"Suck up." You muttered. 

"What was that Y/N?" You mother asked clearly not paying much attention to you. 

"He really is, isn't he Mom. My sweetheart Daryl." You said walking up to Daryl, wrapping your arms around his shoulders. 

"Mom? I thought this was your sister! Well, Mrs. Y/L/N is very nice to finally get to meet you." Daryl said with over exaggerated excitement in his voice. You couldn't help but roll your eyes but you had to give him credit, your mother was loving it.

"Hey, cupcake."  Your dad said as he entered the kitchen. His eyes were soft but turned rock hard as his eyes found Daryl. 

"Daddy, this is Daryl. Daryl this is my father." You said as you took a spot at your fathers side. 

"It's nice to meet you sir." Daryl said extending a hand in your fathers direction. 

Your father grasped Daryl's hand a bit to tightly. You could tell because Daryl's face contorted slightly in pain. The handshake lasted a bit longer than necessary but you knew that your father was just trying to get a point across. Finally, your father released his grip on Daryl's hand. 

"Honey, could you come help me with the turkey?" Your mother called to your father. 

"Be right there." Your father replied. "I got my eye on you." He said before walking away to help you mother. 

You pulled Daryl into the living room down the hallway where his face showed just how much pain he was truly in. Uncontrollable laughter erupted from you as you watched Daryl shake his hand in an attempt to get blood flowing back to it. 

"What's so funny?" He said glaring at you. 

"What's the matter Daryl? Can't feel your hand?" You said laughing even harder. 

"Hey! What's so funny!? And who the heck are you?" You hear a voice say a bit to loudly. It was your little sister, Abby, who is 6 years old. 

"Hey, Abby. This is Daryl." You explain to her. 

"Ooh, is Daryl your boyfriend?" She asked over fluctuating her tone. 

"Yes, Daryl is my boyfriend." You said moving quickly to tickle her, making her fall to the ground and giggle uncontrollably. You pick her up of the ground and smoothen put her pink floral dress. "Now how about you go say hello to Daryl." 

Abby takes a few steps forward and looks down at the ground, all of a sudden becoming very shy. 

"Hey there Abby." Daryl said kneeling down to her level. "It's very nice to meet you. I like your dress." He said with a smile. 

Your sister smiled widely and thanked him. 

"Did you pick out that dress all by yourself?" Daryl asked. 

Abby nodded her head, blonde curls bouncing, and a  smile never leaving her face. 

"Well, you have a very good sense of style. You wanna know a secret?" Daryl said lowering his voice to a whisper. 

Abby's eyes grew wide as she nodded wildly. She leaned in closer to Daryl and he cupped her ear as if to tell her a secret. 

"I have a horrible sense of style. Your sister had to pick out this outfit for me." He said in an exaggerated whisper. You knew this statement was a lie but you didn't say anything. 

You couldn't keep back a smile as you watched the man you loved interact so well with your sister and you had to admit that it only made him more attractive. 

"I can teach you!" Your sister exclaimed. 

"Really? That would be wonderful!" Daryl said with almost believable excitement. 

"Yep! I just need to get a few things ready!" Abby said running off up the stairs. 

Daryl got back to his feet a smile plastered on his face. "I think she likes me." He said. 

"Mm-hmm, I think so to. And I am liking this Daryl to an awful lot." You said wrapping your arms around his neck. 

Daryl wrapped his strong arms around your waist and pulled your body flush against his. You bit your bottom as he leaned to steal a kiss. His lips were mere millimeters away when the boisterous voice of your Aunt Betty grew closer and closer to the living room. You backed away just as your aunt entered the room. She wore a neon green floral dress that hugged her rather large figure. Her auburn hair was twisted up into a French twist hairstyle. You forced a smile on your face as the hefty woman wrapped her arms around a bit to tightly, pinning your arms to your sides, and rocked you both back and forth. The clock in the living room read 4:30 pm. It was typical of your aunt to be the first one of your family to show up. 

"Oh, Y/N I've missed you so much!" She squealed as she hugged you tighter. Nearly squeezing the breath right out of your lungs. 

"I've missed you to Aunty." You managed to squeak out with the remaining breath you had. 

You looked over your aunts shoulder to find Daryl with a hand over his mouth to keep the sounds of his laughter from being noticed. You shot him a dirty look but he shrugged his shoulders and crossed his arms over his chest, continuing to watch your struggle. Finally, your aunt released her almost superhero strength grip only to pinch of your cheeks. 

"You've grown up so fast. You're such a beautiful young woman now." Betty said. Her eyes growing wet with tears. 

"Oh, Aunty don't start with that. I will always be your little niece." You said in an attempt to comfort her. 

Betty smiled gratefully taking your hand in hers. "Well, I suppose I should go help your mother in the kitchen." She said turning around. Her eyes fell on Daryl whose smile had now dropped from his face. "Why, who is this strapping young man?" She asked taking another step towards Daryl. 

"Aunty, this is my boyfriend Daryl. Daryl this is my Aunt Betty." 

"The pleasure is all mine." Daryl said taking her hand in his. He leaned down and kissed the back of her hand and flashed an award winning smile making your aunt giggle a giddy giggle. 

"Oh,Y/N he's such gentleman!" 

"Y/N, could you come help me in the kitchen?" Your mother called. 

"Be right there." You call back. "Come on Betty let's go help Mom." 

"What about Daryl?" Your aunt asked. 

A noise at the top of the stairs let you know that Abby was about to come back downstairs to give Daryl a lesson in fashion. 

"I think Daryl is going to be to busy learning about fashion to help us." You said with a small laugh while pulling your aunt along to the kitchen. 

"Have fun Daryl!" You said as the sound of Abby dragging a heavy object down the stairs sounded. 

Over the next hour more and more of your family showed up. Your mother kept you busy answering the door, setting the table, and taking food in an out of the oven. You had nearly forgotten about Daryl in the living room which is where most of your family was sitting. The sudden sound of applause and laughter peaked your interest. 

"Do you need anything else Mom?" You asked eager to see what all the commotion is about. 

"Nope! Thank you so much sweetheart.  It if you could let everyone know that dinner will be ready in 10 minutes or so that would be great! " She said taking the picture perfect turkey out of the oven. 

Without hesitation you made your way down the hallway towards the living room. You peaked around the corner just enough to see what was going on. Your jaw dropped when you saw Daryl wearing a pink feather boa around his neck, a small plastic child tiara atop his head, and his face covered in cheap child's make up. You contained your laughter as much as you could. 

"Next we have Daryl! He's wearing a stylish pink feather thing and modeling the latest spring make up style!" Your sister announced into her play microphone as if she were an announcer at a fashion show. 

Daryl walked forward a few steps before posing for a few seconds with his hands on his hips. He continued on down the middle of the living floor as if a runway was actually present. As he reached the end of the imaginary runway he struck another pose, shifting his weight from one side to the other before turning on his heels and walking back towards Abby. Your family once again erupted in applause. Abby handed the plastic microphone over to Daryl. She ran quickly over to the chest that sat at the bottom of the stairs and grabbed an oversized sun hat, plopping it on her head. She took her place on the fictional runway and gave Daryl a thumbs up, letting him know that she was ready. She struck a pose as  Daryl began. 

"Next, we have Abby! Abby is wearing a beautiful pink floral dress with a lovey oversized sun hat. And we can't forget that gorgeous neon green feather boa that really brings a pop of color to her look." Daryl announced. 

Abby walked with over exaggerated steps. You stepped out all the way into the living room. Daryl's painted face went red with embarrassment. 

"Hey babe." He said scratching the back of his neck. 

"Having fun are we?" You said leaning against the wall with a smile on your lips. 

"We sure are! Daryl is my new best friend Y/N!" Your sister stated jumping up and down. 

"Well, I'm glad to hear it." You said. "Mom says that dinner will be ready in 10 minutes." You announced.

"Y/N Daryl here is a real good guy!" One of your cousins said. 

"Isn't he? I'm a lucky girl." You said looking longingly at the man you are proud to call your boyfriend. "Come one Daryl let's get you cleaned up."

Daryl takes off the pink feather boa and places it back in the chest before following you to the upstairs bathroom. You closed the door behind you and looked at the task ahead. The bright blue eyeshadow, pink lipgloss, and ruby red blush was not going to be easy to remove. Especially since it came from a child's make up set. You grabbed some make up remover pads from the top drawer and begin to wipe 

"You look ridiculous." You joked. 

"I only let your little sibling put this god awful makeup on me because if I can impress your whole family then there's a possibility that I can get in your pants later" Daryl said grabbing your waist and pulling you closer to him. 

"I'm not going to lie, seeing how good you are with Abby kind of turned me on." You said as you wiped off the caked on blush off of his cheeks. 

"Oh, yeah?" 

"Mm-hmm. I also want to thank you for today Daryl. You really impressed everyone. After dinner I just want it to be you, me and a hotel room." You said in a low seductive tone and pressing your lips gently against his neck avoiding the sticky pink lipgloss that was on his lips. 

"Yes ma'am." Daryl said with excitement clear in his voice. 

After you got Daryl cleaned up you both went back down stairs to join the everyone else. Daryl helped your mother bring the food out to the table. The meal went very well. Daryl sat cracking jokes along with your crazy Uncle Ben while you justi sat there and realized just how lucky of a girl you are to have someone like Daryl. You had never asked him to do what he did or dress as he did. He did this all for you because he knew how important this was for you. And because of that you loved him even more.


End file.
